Sacrifice
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: L'armure d'Andromède. L'armure du sacrifice. Personne à part le porteur et le maître ne savent à quel point. Mais Shun fait un choix après la mort de Hyoga, et ce sacrifice non plus ne restera pas vain.


**Titre :** Sacrifice.

**Auteur :** L'armure d'Andromède. L'armure du sacrifice. Personne à part le porteur et le maître ne savent à quel point. Mais Shun fait un choix après la mort de Hyoga, et ce sacrifice non plus ne restera pas vain.

**Note :** J'ai écrit ça en écoutant la musique d'un AMV qui m'a grandement inspiré, c'est un AMV sur le manga Durarara ! qui s'appelle (Do you want to make a contract ?)

Allez le voir si vous avez une minute ! Il est magnifique, et vous n'avez pas besoin de connaitre pour comprendre l'histoire !

_**~-Sacrifice -~**_

Etre fort n'a jamais ramené personne à la vie.

Shun n'était pas fort. Du moins, personne n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il le soit vraiment. Shun voulait juste les protéger. Pas se battre, pas tuer… Juste les protéger.

Mais maintenant, devant son frère… Non, devant le cadavre de Hyoga, alors que ses amis se battent pour sauver la déesse, il comprend.

En étant faible, non en tant que combattant, quoique personne ne l'aie jamais vraiment vu se battre, mais en tant qu'humain, il les a toujours mis en danger.

Il les a toujours mis en danger. Et maintenant, il comprend…. Mais il est trop tard.

Il tend une main tremblante vers la joue du défunt chevalier du Cygne, les yeux pleins de larmes, et quelque chose se brise en sentant sa peau, encore plus froide que d'habitude. Il sent son cosmos réagir, mais il sait que cette fois, il ne pourra pas le sauver. Parce que c'est déjà trop tard.

Son cosmos enflammé, et désœuvré cherche alors à s'échapper, et Shun relève les yeux vers le combat qui s'est arrêté momentanément.

Tous les combattants le regardent, une lueur incrédule dans les yeux. Aucun n'aurait cru que le jeune chevalier avait autant de cosmos. Il en sortait encore plus que quand il avait sauvé Hyoga la dernière fois.

Le chevalier d'Andromède se redresse, le visage vide d'émotions, et les yeux pourtant débordants de larmes.

Son cosmos faisait s'agiter ses chaînes qui s'enroulaient et se déroulaient infiniment, comme des chiens enragés cherchant à trouver une proie.

Un pas.

Shun ne fait qu'un seul pas en leur direction.

Un seul pas, et une vague d'envie meurtrière déferlait sur eux.

Seiya et les autres se courbèrent, grinçant des dents pour ne pas en claquer et montrer leur terreur.

Shun ne fait pas attention à eux, et continue à avancer vers le meurtrier de son ami. Soudain, sans qu'il ne fasse un seul geste, un chaîne s'élança devant lui et transperça le torse de l'impudent.

Shun claqua de la langue et la chaîne revint docilement à ses pieds sans qu'il ne fasse, là encore, un seul mouvement.

« Calme-toi. »

La voix de Shun fait sursauter les autres chevaliers qui remarquent avec stupeur qu'il s'adresse à sa chaîne.

Shun leur jette un regard en coin et demande.

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi des fois alors que je suis inconscient, elles continuent à bouger ? »

Les autres clignent des yeux. Ils ne s'étaient jamais posé la question.

« C'est parce que l'esprit et le cosmos d'Andromède elle-même est implanté dans ces chaines. »

Tous regardent les chaînes d'un autre œil. L'armure d'Andromède existe depuis des milliers d'années, comme les autres…

« L'armure d'Andromède est l'armure du sacrifice. »

Shun a dit ça comme si c'était évident.

« Mais… Comment un cosmos peut-il durer aussi longtemps ? »

« Parce que chaque génération de chevalier d'Andromède donne sa vie et son Cosmos à l'âme emprisonnée dans l'armure pour lui permettre de subsister. »

« Sa vie ? »

Shun regarde son frère, qui, les sourcils froncés, le regarde avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

« L'armure du phénix empêche son porteur de mourir, mais celle d'Andromède le force à mourir. Mon futur remplaçant est déjà en train de s'entraîner sur l'ile d'Andromède. »

Le choc apparait sur tous les visages. Shun…

Un gémissement de douleur ramène leur attention sur celui qui avait été frappé par la chaine, et tente maintenant de s'échapper en rampant. Shun s'approche instantanément de lui pour lui donner un coup de talon dans le dos et le clouer au sol.

'_**Tue le… Tue le après l'avoir fait souffrir comme il t'a fait souffrir.'**_

Shun tourne la tête vers sa droite, surprit, et voit le silhouette gracile d'un homme aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit, et aux yeux bleus étincelants.

Les autres eux, fronçant les sourcils en le voyant se tourner et regarder le vide avec intensité.

Ils frissonnent alors que les vagues de pulsions meurtrières balayent à nouveau la zone. Mais cette fois, elles sont bien plus maitrisées, et Shun regarde avec dégout l'homme et s'en détourne pour retourner vers le corps de son ami.

Il s'accroupit et redresse le blond, le prenant dans ses bras et posant son front contre celui de Hyoga.

« Pour toi. »

Et alors qu'il soupire ça contre la peau froide, il fait passer une énorme quantité de cosmos dans ses chaînes, sui tremblent ensuite de pouvoir.

Les autres écarquillent les yeux en voyant les chaines se dupliquer encore et encore, cernant le corps tremblant à terre.

Ils détournent les yeux alors que Shun lâche un sanglot et que ses chaines se précipitent en avant, déchirant le malheureux, et faisant résonner durant une éternité pour tous les cris et hurlements de douleur.

'Cela soulage, n'est-ce pas ?'

Shun ne regarde pas vers l'homme, qu'il reconnait comme un dieu à la profondeur irréelle de ses pupilles.

'_**Tu es triste ?'**_

L'homme s'approche du corps et fait courir une main dans la chevelure blonde, s'accroupissant aux côtés de Shun.

'_**J'ai le pouvoir d'exaucer ton vœu, humain…'**_

Shun relève les yeux incrédules vers celui qu'il reconnait maintenant comme Hadès.

« Vraiment ? »

Le dieu lui sourit avec miséricorde et hoche la tête.

'_**En échange… '**_

Shun écarquille les yeux mais est prêt à tout et hoche la tête alors que le sourire d'Hadès s'agrandit et devient plus malsain.

* * *

><p>Les autres chevaliers s'approchent lentement d'Andromède, recroquevillé sur le cadavre du Cygne défunt.<p>

Alors qu'Ikki s'apprête à poser une main sur son épaule, Shun relève la tête en regardant une fois de plus le vide.

Alors, ils voient une silhouette apparaître devant Shun en lui tendant la main.

'_**En échange… '**_

Et tous sursautent en voyant Shun abandonner le corps de Hyoga avec délicatesse sur le sol, et prendre la main tendue sans hésitation.

« Shun ! »

Ikki voit son petit frère se retourner et le regarder avec un petit sourire.

« Bye bye… »

Et il disparaît avec la silhouette noire du Dieu.

~- Parce qu'être fort n'a jamais ramené personne à la vie…

… Mais que si quelqu'un qui en a le pouvoir s'intéresse à cette force….

… Alors tout est possible… -~

* * *

><p>Ils sursautent tous en voyant Hyoga cligner des yeux et se mettre à tousser. Comme si de rien n'était.<p>

Et ils comprennent alors.

Ils comprennent alors ce qu'a fait Shun.

Et tous se mettent à pleurer Andromède, alors qu'une armure bien connue réapparaît sur son île, des larmes de sang coulant sur ses joues de métal.

'_**En échange…'**_

* * *

><p>Encore une histoire déprimante. J'écris que ça en ce moment.<p>

Hope you like it !

Kiss, Rikka yomi


End file.
